


Delayed Deliveries Happen Quickly

by GayApril16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Sam Winchester, Childbirth, Curse Breaking, Curses, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mpreg, No Sex, No Smut, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Witch Curses, graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayApril16/pseuds/GayApril16
Summary: A little over a year ago Cas presented as an Alpha, and Dean’s next heat finally got them together—and gave Dean a baby bump as well. Only weeks before his due date, a witch cursed him with the inability to give birth, keeping the baby in his womb long past being ready to be born.Sam finally found the countercurse.WARNINGS: Mpreg, Graphic depictions of childbirth. If you don’t like, don’t read.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	Delayed Deliveries Happen Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to A/B/O stuff and I don’t really know the medics of childbirth, so bear with me. I just wrote a thing because I wanted to write a thing, so enjoy!  
> (Yes, I’m aware that kids are usually called pups in A/B/O fics but I wrote it like this and I don’t feel like going back to change it.)  
> I have no beta, so any mistakes are my own.  
> :)

It was supposed to be a simple, run-of-the-mill salt and burn case. Safe enough for Dean to come along, even though the Omega was heavily pregnant. Dean’s due date was still two weeks away, and he felt more than well enough to do research. Cas still worried, of course, but he wouldn’t be an Alpha if he didn’t. 

It had been a surprise, of course, when Cas had presented as an Alpha after getting out of Purgatory. Angels didn’t usually have that type of dynamic, being genderless and not needing to reproduce, and Cas’ rebuilt-only-for him virgin—if still male—body had reflected that fact. Jimmy Novak had been a Beta, so the surprise of Cas presenting was doubled at the realization that Cas was an Alpha. 

Cas had struggled with the additional physical, emotional and instinctual dynamics that he’d gained, but overall he’d done well handling himself—at least, until Dean went into his heat early after a stressful hunt. Hormones led to the sudden end of the intricate dance that Cas and Dean had been doing with each other for so many years, and Dean had come out of his heat with being mates to his Alpha and a baby in his belly.

Nearly nine months later, they’d gone on a should-have-been milk run case, but the suspected one ghost had turned out to be nearly a dozen witches. Which is how Dean had been cursed, none of them able to hear the incantation in order to identify it later. 

Cas had been furious and extremely worried about Dean, but the curse seemed to have fallen flat. Nothing odd happened to Dean.

So they set the matter in the backburner—though Sam didn’t stop researching as best he could—and all three of them decided that it would be best to pass on any more hunts until the baby was born. Dean’s due date came . . .

. . . And it passed, and it quickly became very apparent what the witches had done to Dean.

Dean couldn’t give birth. They’d tried everything from inducers to breaking his water—the latter of which they found was impossible to achieve due to the curse—to even a few magical remedies. But nothing had worked.

Now five weeks overdue, Dean was absolutely miserable. His belly was uncomfortably tight—even tighter than he’d been at full term, not to mention overly huge—and the near-constant nausea had kept him from eating like he was supposed to. The baby wasn’t happy with their predicament either; they were kicking almost constantly, as if demanding to be let out. 

A particularly hard kick to Dean’s ribs made him grunt, his vision blurring. Sighing, he set the book he’d been reading aside.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked from the doorway behind him.

Dean looked down at himself, sprawled across the couch and a stomach the size of the moon. “Relatively,” Dean answered. 

Cas came up behind Dean and started massaging his shoulders. Dean groaned in relief at the sensation, smiling as Cas’ scent enveloped him. Cas smelled like ozone and petrichor—the smell of a thunderstorm. Dean’s own apple pie scent mixed with Cas’ in its usual you-wouldn’t-think-they-would-work-well-together-but-they-really-do way. 

“Dean!” The shout came from the hallway, and seconds later Sam was skidding into the room, a large, ancient tome under one arm. “Good, you’re both here—I found it,” he said, breathless.

Dean straightened, looking up at his younger brother. “You found it?!” he echoed, excited. When Sam nodded his confirmation Dean swung his legs off of the couch, grabbing Cas’ arm to haul himself up. “Great! Let’s get this show on the road.”

Cas placed a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder, looking at him fondly. “The countercurse is probably going to send you straight into labor, we should be ready first.”

“I _am_ ready. I’m more than a _month_ ready,” Dean said, gesturing at his stomach. As if on cue, the baby kicked. Dean added, “Could we at least get me into labor?”

Sam and Cas exchanged a glance. Finally Sam said, “Let’s at least get you to your bedroom first.”

“Fine,” Dean grumbled. They made their way to Dean’s bedroom, Cas supporting Dean with his arm looped around Dean’s lower back. 

As Dean sat down on the edge of his bed, he realized that butterflies had joined the baby in his stomach. This entire process was going to hurt—a _lot_ —but he‘s having a baby! He’s having _Cas’_ baby!

“Okay, you just sit there,” Sam directed, opening the spell book to the correct page. Dean slipped his hand into Cas’, gripping tightly in anticipation.

“The spell itself is actually simple—I just have to recite it,” Sam said. “You won’t feel anything from the magic, just what’s happening with your baby.”

Dean nodded to show that he understood, and Sam started chanting.

True to Sam’s words, he didn’t feel anything at all from the countercurse. He sat there, one hand in Cas’ and the other on his belly, waiting for Sam to finish.

Then several things happened at once. The last syllable of the spell fell from Sam’s lips, and Sam and Cas startled at the sharp smell of Dean’s scent going sour. Dean, on the other hand, hadn’t registered any of the above—one second he was sitting there, feeling normal, and the next he’d been swamped by two gigantic waves of sensations. The first was the pain—burning, blazing, setting his body on fire as if he were being torn apart—but even that was overshadowed by the second wave: the overwhelming, all-encompassing need to _push_. And push he did, bearing down on the child in his middle with all the strength that he had. Distantly he heard yelling from Cas and Sam for him to stop, but he couldn’t—the need was too strong, a thousand times more compulsive than the need for air. So he kept bearing down, pushing with all his might—the muscles in his stomach and waist taut and contracting fiercely around the baby—as his body screamed with the pain of overlapping contractions.

The baby was dropping fast, the weight shifting from his stomach to press through his pelvis. At some point Cas and Sam had wrangled his pants off, preparing for the imminent delivery, a fact that he was extremely grateful for as the baby descended. His mate and his brother still seemed concerned—Cas was speaking urgently in Dean’s ear—but Dean couldn’t focus on them, couldn’t hear them. His body wanted the baby _out_ —after all, he’d skipped labor and gone straight to delivery!

Dean kept pushing until the baby started to crown, the fresh wave of burning pain shocking him into a yell. He paused, panting, and Sam was trying to get his attention but Dean didn’t have the energy to focus on him—

The need to push slammed into Dean again, somehow even fiercer than the first time. Dean bore down, screaming, pushing with every muscle he had. He was being torn apart and his blood was on fire but he didn’t care, he just needed to get his baby _out_ —

—then he had. Dean fell back against the bed, panting as a wave of exhaustion washed through him. He’d torn, he knew he had, but his baby was screaming its little lungs out as Sam guided Cas to cut the umbilical cord, and the child was all that mattered.

“Dean, we have a daughter,” Cas said almost reverently.

Dean tried to smile, but something was happening. His stomach was contacting tightly, seeming to be gauging something. The pain was slowly starting up again, not as immediate as his initial release, but it _hurt_ and soon Dean was groaning. He was pretty sure the afterbirth wasn’t supposed to hurt very much in comparison to the actual birth, but if this kept up it was going to rival the pain of delivering.

The pain kept building, and when Dean heard Cas ask Sam, “Is he supposed to still be that big?”, it all clicked. Silently—because he couldn’t currently manage much else—he swore. _How had they missed this?_

This time he was ready for the urge, so when the need to push slammed into him with double the intensity it had before, he bore down with all he had. The second baby dropped almost unnaturally fast, and mere seconds after Dean had started pushing—and before Cas and Sam had realized what was happening—the baby was crowning. Dean bore down even harder, concentrating too much to scream. He heard Sam’s startled shouts as the head cleared, the shoulders and the rest of the baby following just as quickly.

And it was over. Really, truly over. 

Cas informed Dean that the baby was a girl, smaller and with lighter hair than her sister, and once Dean had dealt with the afterbirth—a much gentler urge to push that was over quickly—Cas placed the babies in Dean’s arms. Dean gazed down at them in awe, his eyes tracing their faces and soaking in every detail. The older one had quieted down, snuggled happily against Dean’s chest. The younger one was gazing around the room with wide eyes that were already blue—one of the side effects of being partially an angel, Dean supposed. Cas presenting had apparently adjusted the angel physically enough so that his children were more human than angel, offsetting the 50-50 balance required for a nephilim. They were still part angel, though, and Dean couldn’t help but think that raising these two was going to be an adventure.

“Good thing we couldn’t decide,” Dean murmured to his Alpha, referring to their ongoing debate on which name to use if they had a daughter. Cas chuckled, and Dean looked back and forth between their daughters, deciding which was which.

“This is Emma,” he finally decided, hoisting the older daughter up slightly, “and this is Mary.” 

Mary gurgled at the sound of her name, her big blue eyes—so alike to Cas’—gazing up at them. Emma continued to doze, and when Dean looked up he saw Sam watching them with a smile. 

Dean mouthed a _thank you_ to his brother, then pulled his mate in for a gentle kiss with their babies on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
